


Getting It Right

by Falahime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falahime/pseuds/Falahime
Summary: The score was Rakuzan 86, Shutoku 70.A story of how Midorima's & Takao's lives were changed as a result of one decision made in the hallway after Shutoku's loss in the Winter Cup.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiaoftheDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaoftheDawn/gifts).



> Lia, I hope it's not presumptuous of me to gift this to you. I've always loved your MidoTaka so I hope you enjoy this rampant self-indulgence even just a little.

The score was Rakuzan 86, Shutoku 70.  
  
“The top four, huh? It’s about what I expected.” Takao was the only one talking as the team walked down the hallway, away from the court. “We did pretty well against Rakuzan.” He was talking just to talk, trying to keep the tears at bay. “Huh? Shin-chan, are you heartbroken?” _I failed you, Shin-chan. I wasn’t good enough._   “But…sorry.” _I’m so sorry._ The tears started pouring down Takao’s face. “I can’t console you right now.” _Please tell me you forgive me._  
  
“I know,” Midorima said. They were walking side-by-side, so close. “Me too.” _I failed you, Takao. I wasn’t good enough._ He couldn’t look over at Takao’s crying face. _I want to touch him, to pull him to me, let him cry. Just a little closer and_ —he didn’t move his hand.  Tears streamed down his own cheeks. “Losing is frustrating.” _I’m sorry, Takao._  
  
  
  
“You’re really trying for the same college?” Midorima asked. _I was afraid you’d move on._  
  
“Of course! I know Shin-chan can’t get by without me. I’m doing this for you, really.” Takao winked. _I know it’s pathetic but I’ll follow you anywhere._  
  
“Hmph,” Midorima made a disapproving sound but had to push up his glasses in an attempt to hide a small smile. “Well, I suppose it won’t hurt to have someone on the basketball team I’m familiar with.” _I don’t want to play with anyone but you._  
  
“Oh, right, I hadn’t even thought about basketball. You’ll definitely need my help.” _I don’t want to play with anyone but you._  
  
“Your help with what, exactly?” Midorima looked skeptical.  
  
“With making friends!” Takao laughed. _I want you all to myself._ “You’re kind of an odd one, Shin-chan. It takes a while for people to warm up to you and see your charm. But I’m sure I can convince them you’re not such a bad guy. Just a tsundere.”   
  
“You don’t need to convince them of anything. I don’t care what they think.” _I don’t need anyone but you._  
  
“Ah, that’s the Ace-sama I know!” Takao grinned. _Don’t ever change._  
  
  
  
  
"You going somewhere?" Midorima asked, not looking up from a book he was reading at the small desk in their shared apartment.  
  
"Ah," Takao ran his hand through his hair. "A date, I guess? There's this girl that's been asking me out since we were first-years and I'm tired of putting her off." _I can't keep chasing after someone I can never have. I have to at least pretend to move on._  
  
"Oh." Midorima's face was stone. "I wasn't aware."  
  
Takao chuckled mirthlessly. "Well, I guess I'm off. Wish me luck." _Tell me to stay._  
  
Midorima swallowed and went back to his book, the words an unreadable blur. “Take your lucky item if that’s what you’re worried about." _Don't go._  
  
  
  
"What, med school?" Takao tried not to panic. "Why? You never said anything about this before!"  
  
Midorima pushed up his glasses. "It was always conditional. I should've been on that track since graduating high school, but..." _I pleaded with my father to let me play basketball with you just a little longer._ "My father's determined that since there's no future in basketball, I need to switch courses as soon as possible and start working toward a career. It's time to get serious." _You've moved on; now I need to._  
  
"I didn't realize this wasn't serious," Takao muttered.  
  
"I don't mean for you to move out or anything, if that's what you're worried about," Midorima said. "You might as well stay until you finish college. Unless you don't want to..." _Please stay. I meant to let you go, but please stay._   
  
_I need to leave. I can't keep holding on._ "Well, it is a nice apartment for a couple of students and I don't really have anywhere else to go. So if you really don't mind..."   
  
Midorima closed his eyelids, holding in tears of relief. "You might as well. I don't know what I'd do if I actually had peace and quiet around here."   
  
Takao laughed. "You know you'd be lonely without me, Shin-chan." _I want to believe that._  
  
Midorima snorted. "Keep telling yourself that, Takao." _It's true._  
  


  
  
"You're moving out?" Midorima was shocked. "Is this because of your girlfriend?"  
  
Takao tried to laugh but couldn't. "No, we broke up." _All of them break up. Because all I talk about is you._ "I just thought, well, we kept this apartment because it was close to my school...and I've graduated and you still have years left. I might as well find my own place so you can get an apartment closer to your university."   
  
Midorima didn't know what to say. It sounded logical but something about it was wrong. Takao's argument made sense but his tone didn't. He opened his mouth to say _then let's both find a place closer to my university._ "That does make sense. I guess you're probably ready to move out."  
  
"Well, you need to focus on your studies and I need to pretend to be an adult," Takao joked. _Being so close to you is too hard._  
  
"Of course you'd want your own place after sharing for so long," Midorima said flatly. "And I don't need you distracting me all the time." _Being so close to you is too hard._  
  


  
  
Takao had tried, he really had. He'd gotten his own small apartment and got a boring adult job and went on dates and pursued a perfectly normal, Shin-chan-less life. Okay, he still texted him, because he worried that Shin-chan would be lost without him _or forget him_ but it was a blessing their schedules conflicted so much. Takao was determined to bury this unrequited love and have a real life and only then, when he was sure it was safe, be friends with Shin-chan. Just friends. Normal, painless, plain old friends.  
  
"Shin-chaaaaan," Takao drawled drunkenly, arm slung over a very irritated-looking Midorima. "This apartment is so big! Bigger than the one we had. I'm jealous!" _I'm too drunk and you're too beautiful. I shouldn't be here._  
  
"It was the only one available at the time," Midorima lied. _I wanted it to be big enough in case you came back._ He gently lowered Takao to a bench in the entryway and when he was sure Takao wouldn't fall over, knelt in front of him and unlaced his shoes.  
  
"Awww, Shin-chan, I feel like Cinderella! Only instead of putting shoes on me, you're taking them off!" _Don't be so nice to me. I'm going to cry._  
  
Midorima hated the smell of booze on Takao's breath. "I've never heard of Cinderella being intoxicated." _We haven't seen each other in person for so long and you do this? Do you have to numb yourself with alcohol to put up with me? Do you really hate being around me so much?_ Midorima held out his hand to help Takao up. "C'mon, let's get you to the guest room." _Your room._  
  
Takao looked at Midorima's hand a moment before taking it. _I kinda miss the tape on them. I dreamed of unwrapping them with my teeth._ ”You’ve always had such beautiful hands." _Oh shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud._  
  
Midorima ignored it. "Next time we meet up, you're not drinking." He helped Takao to the guest room, where he immediately fell into bed.   
  
"Thanks for being my prince tonight, Shin-chan." Takao sighed and snuggled into the pillow. _Let me pretend._  
   
Midorima stood by Takao's bed for a minute, listening to his breathing. _He's asleep_. Without realizing it, he reached out and brushed Takao's hair so very lightly. _So soft._ He whispered, "Good night, Cinderella."  
  
Takao prayed his tears wouldn't leave traces on the pillow.  
  
  
  
  
"And now, the ring?" The minister asked.  
  
Midorima felt for the ring in his pocket. _How did I end up here? How could you ask me to do this?_ Midorima looked at Takao, beautiful in his white tuxedo. He'd been completely speechless when Takao had awkwardly asked him to be the best man at his wedding. But he couldn't say no. _I should be happy that Takao is happy. That is enough._  
  
Takao's hand shook as he took the ring from his best man. "Thanks, Shin-chan," he said quietly. _Let's run away. Together._ He turned back to his waiting bride instead.   
  
Midorima watched Takao slide the ring on his bride's finger, feeling numb. _I should've expected this_ , he thought, not hearing the vows or the minister anymore. _Takao's always been popular with women. Why wouldn't he be? It's amazing it took him this long to settle down._   
  
"You may kiss the bride."   
  
_If this were Shin-chan, he'd be bending to kiss me._ Takao tried to push the thought away as he bent down slightly. He had a wry smile on his face as their lips touched. _I'm kissing my wife at my wedding and all I can think of is you. How pathetic is that._  
  


  
"Oh, Shin-chan!" Takao's bride called to him after the ceremony. Everyone was mingling in the reception hall, preparing for food and dancing.  
  
"Please don't call me that."   
"Don't call him that."  
  
She blinked at Takao and Midorima's simultaneous response and tried not to flinch. "Ah, Midorima-kun, then," she cleared her throat, readjusted her smile, and hugged Takao's arm to her possessively. "Kazunari told me you play the piano." She gestured to the piano set up just off the dance area. "I'd be honored if you would play us the song for our first dance."  
  
"You don't have to," Takao interrupted. He looked at the woman _oh right, my wife_ hanging on his arm. "Shin-chan is pretty reserved, you know, you can't ask--"  
  
"I don't mind," Midorima interrupted. "My song choice might be a little old-fashioned but I believe it's commonly played at weddings."  
  
"Oh, what a treat! Thank you, Midorima-kun!"   
  
Takao and his bride took to the dance floor as Midorima started to play. His first instinct was to laugh; _"Something About the Way You Look Tonight", Shin-chan? Really? That is too corny and old-fashioned._ His smile fell. _Just like you, I guess._ He'd been trying not to look, he didn't think he could take it, but as they danced and turned he risked a glance. Midorima was focused on the keys but Takao could see his lips moving, mouthing the lyrics. _I want to hear you sing, Shin-chan. Just for me._  
  
"Oh, isn't that beautiful!" Takao could hear others tittering.   
"He's so graceful as he plays!"  
"What a great friend, giving a treat like this to the new couple!"  
"Such a lovely wedding."  
"Oh, the groom is so happy, look he's crying!" Someone whispered. "Isn't that sweet!"  
  
Takao's hand went to his face, wiping away tears he hadn't realized were there.  
  
"Honey?" She asked, blinking up at him. He'd stopped dancing.   
  
"Ah," he tried sounding light. "I'm just..."  
  
She smiled and wiped the corner of his eye. "I know. You're more sensitive than you let on. It's sweet."  
  
Takao tried smiling but his face wasn't really cooperating. Then he looked to his right and Midorima was at his shoulder, his song finished.   
  
"Thanks for doing that, Shin-chan," Takao's voice was scratchy. Finally he managed a smile. "I never thought you'd play at my wedding." _Why couldn't it be you?_  
  
Midorima smiled a tiny, sad smile and shook Takao's hand. "Congratulations, Takao," he said softly. _Why couldn't it be me?_  
  


  
  
  
 "Takao, what are you doing here?" Midorima opened the door. "What happened to you? You look awful!" He couldn't keep the worry from his voice.  
  
Takao chuckled mirthlessly, stepping inside. "Ah, I kinda got kicked out. I thought we'd make it at least three years but I guess not quite."  
  
Midorima's hand went to Takao's bruised cheek but stopped before quite touching. He let it fall. "What is that from?” His brow furrowed. “And what do you mean, kicked out?"  
  
"We're splitting up," Takao shrugged, flopping onto Midorima's couch. "This," he gestured at his face, "is from the tv remote. She threw it at me and I didn't dodge. I felt I owed her that much."  
  
Midorima frowned. "You don't owe it to people to let them hit you. But you are kind of a masochist."   
  
Takao chuckled, though it hurt a little to do so. "That's my Shin-chan."   
  
"So why are you splitting up? Her tendencies toward domestic abuse?" _How dare she bruise the face I love so much._  
  
Takao sighed. "Ah, irreconcilable differences. Y'know, the usual." _I said your name one too many times. In casual conversation. In my sleep. In bed._ "But it's not that surprising. We kinda rushed into it." _"I know you'll always be in love with Midorima but I'll overlook it. I need to be married before thirty," was what she had said. I guess she couldn't overlook it in the end._ "'You're going to die pathetic and alone,' she told me." Oh shit, that was out loud.  
  
Midorima snorted. "That's ridiculous." Takao looked up, confused. Midorima continued, "Married people die alone all the time. Car accidents, heart attacks in the bath, choking on a fish bone. Just because you have a spouse doesn't mean they'll be there when you die. She's horribly mistaken. All you can do is pay attention to your horoscope and prepare for fate.” He sighed. “I suppose it’s partly my fault. I should've told you your signs were highly incompatible.”  
  
Takao stared at Midorima, shocked at how logical and serious he was being. Then he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he cried. "Shin-chan," he finally choked out, wiping his eyes. "Ah, Shin-chan, you're the best."   
  
_Now he looks like the Takao I know_. Midorima pushed up his glasses, covering a smile.   
  
"Thanks for putting me up," Takao said. "I was hoping maybe, if it's not too much of an inconvenience..." he scratched his head.  
  
"Stay as long as you need," Midorima said, getting up to get Takao a drink from the kitchen and an ice pack for his face. _Stay forever._  
  


  
"Takao," Midorima said one evening, several weeks later. "I've been thinking--"  
  
"I know, Shin-chan, I need to look for an apartment. I've been imposing, I'm sorry--"   
  
"Why don't you just stay here?" Midorima said, not making eye contact.   
  
Takao almost dropped his mug. Midorima continued writing in a notebook. Takao opened his mouth to say something, to make a joke or brush it off or ask if he'd heard correctly but nothing came out.  
  
Finally, Midorima looked up from his notes. "Unless you don't want to. But it seems illogical since you're single again and I have the space. You're the only person that uses that room anyway. It might as well be your room at this point." _Have I said too much?_  
  
"That'd be great," Takao blurted. "But isn't this place expensive? I can't just mooch off you. And I'm kinda between jobs..."  
  
Midorima raised an eyebrow. "The expense is not an issue." Seeing Takao's indecision he sighed. "If it bothers you so much..." he cleared his throat. "Well, you know I am busy at the hospital and I am not...the most proficient...at housework..."  
  
Takao grinned. "Ah, so I can be your maid, Shin-chan?" He leaned forward slightly with a smirk. "Does that mean you want me to cosplay too?” _Say yes._  
  
Midorima blushed furiously. _Yes._ "Don't be ridiculous, Takao. I'm being serious here. You don't have to do any of it, I just thought if you were concerned about contributing--"  
  
Takao's laugh interrupted him. "I know, I know." He settled back on the couch. "Thank you for letting me stay. I'll take over the cooking duties since we both know you shouldn't be allowed anywhere near a kitchen."   
  
"Suit yourself." Midorima went back to his notes, feeling like his heart might burst. _He’s staying._  
  
  
  
  
"Dinner's almost ready, Kirari!" Takao called from the kitchen. They were watching Midorima's six-year-old niece, something that had been part of their regular Sunday routine the last several years. Midorima wouldn't say as much but he took whatever hours he needed to at the hospital in order to get Sundays off just for this.  
  
Kirari ran to the table where Midorima helped her into a chair. "Taka-chan's food is always delicious!"  
  
 _It is_ , Midorima thought.   
  
"That's why Shin-chan asks me to do all the cooking," Takao said with a smile as he brought food to the table. "And cleaning. And laundry. Because I'm the best at it."  
  
"You wanted to do it," Midorima said. "And since you work from home your schedule is more flexible for such things."  
  
" _And_ because I'm the best," Takao insisted with a wink at Kirari.  
  
Kirari looked very concerned. "Uncle, is Taka-chan your wife?"  
  
Midorima scowled. "He wouldn't be my wife, he'd be my husband."   
  
Takao choked on his water. Kirari's face lit up. "So he's your husband?"  
  
 _I wish._ "No!" Midorima said, a bit too loud. Kirari flinched a little and Midorima lowered his voice. "No, we're not married. He's..." _the love of my life_ "...my friend. My roommate. He lives here because it's convenient for both of us."  
  
Kirari looked at Takao for confirmation. Takao patted her hair. "Shin-chan's just too shy for the truth, Kirari-chan." He leaned in conspiratorially, "He calls me 'Honey-chan' when no one else is around." Takao didn't risk a look at Midorima. _I bet that vein in his forehead is throbbing._  
  
"Honey-chan!" Kirari squealed. She erupted into giggles.  
  
Finally Takao dared to look. _He's bright red and it's adorable._ "Don't be embarrassed, Shin-chan," Takao said. "See, Kirari-chan, I told you he's shy."   
  
Kirari nodded, taking a bite of curry. "Yep. He's shy. It's cute, right?"  
  
Midorima was taken aback. _Where do kids get this stuff?_ He looked to Takao. _Did you teach her that?_ But Takao looked back at him, momentarily just as surprised. Then Takao started laughing like crazy. Midorima just shook his head. 

  
  
The next Sunday, Midorima's younger sister stopped by to drop off Kirari on her way to work. Kirari bounded inside, hugged Midorima's leg, shouting "Uncle!" then ran off while Midorima was still in the doorway talking to his sister. He was about to say something when he heard Kirari exclaim, "Honey-chan!" followed by Takao's laugh and reply of, "Kirari-chan!"  
  
Midorima's sister looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "'Honey-chan?'"  
  
Midorima scowled, his face turning pink. "Last week Takao told her that I call him that when we're alone and she thought it was hilarious so she started using it."  
  
Her face softened. "Finally. I'm really happy for you."  
  
It took Midorima a second to figure out what she meant. _Finally?_ "Wait-no! I don't actually call him that, Takao just made that up because that's what Takao does." He pushed up his glasses in irritation. "She asked if Takao was my wife and it went downhill from there."  
  
Both eyebrows raised this time. " _Isn't_ he your wife?"   
  
Midorima clenched his jaw. His sister laughed and patted his shoulder. "I'm off to work. Thanks for watching Kirari for me." She stuck her head in the door, "See you, Kirari! Thanks, Honey-chan!"  
  
Midorima glared as she left. He could hear Takao cackling from inside and Kirari laughing at Takao's laughing. Midorima couldn't help but smile wistfully. _This is what our family would sound like._

  
  
  
Takao looked up from his keyboard, reading glasses low on his nose. "A marriage meeting? They still have those?" _Calm down. You knew this couldn't last. That's probably why he didn't tell you before he went._  
  
Midorima frowned and loosened his tie. "My parents arranged it. They're upset that I'm nearly forty and..." he didn't finish the thought aloud.   
  
Takao stretched in his desk chair. "Forty?" He cringed. "We sound so old." _Please, some young, cute, mannerly, rich thing...don't steal Shin-chan away from me._ "Then again, you've always sounded like an old man."  
  
Midorima rolled his eyes and went to get something from the fridge. Takao couldn't take it. He got up and followed him into the kitchen. "So..." he tried sounding chipper but it fell flat. "How'd it go?"   
  
Midorima glanced at him, then back at the bottled water in his hand. _I told her I was already in love with someone._ "She told me she was already in love with someone and just going through the motions for the sake of her parents."  
  
Takao leaned on the counter to hide his knees buckling with relief. "Aw, Shin-chan, are you heartbroken?"  
  
Midorima snorted. "Hardly." He walked past Takao on his way to the living room. "Besides, I allegedly already have one Honey-chan, I don't think I could survive another." _You're all I need._  
  
  
  
"I can't believe she's already graduating," Takao stood next to Midorima, watching Kirari take pictures with her friends. "Our little girl's all grown up!"   
  
Midorima didn't take the bait. "Takao."   
  
Takao looked up, wondering why Midorima had stopped. _After all this time, I can't look at you without thinking how beautiful you are._ "What is it, Shin-chan?"  
  
"I've thought this a lot ever since we started watching Kirari on weekends. Over the last eighteen years..." he looked down at Takao's expectant face. _After all this time, I can't look at you without thinking how beautiful you are._ "You're great with kids. All kids."  
  
Takao chuckled. "Well, I do write children's books for a living."   
  
"I'm...not sorry your marriage didn't work out," Midorima continued. Takao was surprised that Midorima would admit something like that. "You deserved better. But I am sorry for you that you never had a family. And sometimes I feel guilty, like I kept you from doing that."  
  
 _Let's adopt ten of them. Right now._ Takao forced a chuckle. "What do you mean, Shin-chan? Sure, I might've stayed because I know you can't cook or clean or take care of yourself or live without me--" Midorima scowled, which is what Takao wanted, "--but I could've left at any time if I'd wanted to." _I didn't want to._ He smiled softly up at Midorima.  
  
Midorima's hand raised of its own volition, intending to touch Takao's cheek, but he caught it at the last moment and just pushed up his glasses instead. _That was close._ "Well, Kirari turned out well enough, despite you telling her preposterous things on a weekly basis."  
  
Takao laughed. "I can't wait till she has kids and teaches them to call me Honey-chan too." He elbowed Midorima in the ribs. "Generations of embarrassment await you."  
  
  
  
Takao opened the door before Kirari could ring the doorbell. She looked surprised so he held up his phone so she could see the picture he'd taken of Midorima asleep with baby Daichi. He held a finger up to his lips unnecessarily. "Shh." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "I know you came to pick up Dai-chan, but can we please let them sleep a little longer? Shin-chan's looked so exhausted lately." _I'm a bit worried about him but he insists nothing's wrong._  
  
Kirari's face softened as she looked at the picture. "Honey-chan," she'd never stopped calling him that since she was six, "you must send me that picture! Is that not the cutest thing ever?"   
  
Takao grinned and invited her in. They sat in the living area, as far away from Midorima's room and its sleeping inhabitants as possible. "I think I'll make it my lock screen."   
  
Kirari tried not to giggle. "Thanks for watching Dai-chan like this. I suppose I could've asked my mom but..." She looked up at Takao. "I have so many great memories here and you two are so great with kids, I kinda..." Her eyes went wide. "Is that wrong? Am I imposing?"  
  
Takao chuckled silently. "No no, it's fine. I knew you were thinking of us, sharing Dai-chan with us like this. It's good for Shin-chan, I think." He snorted. "If nothing else, it finally got him down for a nap. He needed one more than Dai-chan."   
  
"I'm kind of surprised you two never adopted," Kirari said quietly, looking at her coffee instead of at Takao.  
  
He was startled. He'd always encouraged Kirari to ask questions and speak her mind; she was a bright kid and he wanted to nurture that, even if it led to some awkward conversations and grimaces from Midorima and his sister. Takao thought of himself as the "cool uncle" and wanted Kirari to be comfortable asking him anything. But her seriousness surprised him. "Ah, Kirari-chan, Shin-chan and I aren't like that. We're in no relationship to be adopting kids."  
  
Kirari's head snapped up and she looked at him, her face a mixture of confusion and irritation. _Heh,_ Takao thought, _she makes his expressions even though they don't look alike at all. She's turned into a pretty girl but she got her dad's features instead of the Midorima looks._ "What do you mean? You've been together my whole life."  
  
 _Oh, Kirari-chan...if you only knew. You’re killing me right now._ Takao ran his hand through his hair. "We're just friends, Kirari-chan. Roomies. I know I teased you about it when you were little, but Shin-chan was telling the truth. He let me live here after my divorce and I just never left." _I should've. But I couldn't._  
  
"But..!" Kirari lowered her voice at Takao's shhh gesture. "But you two...I always thought...I mean, I knew you were kidding about the Honey-chan thing, but..." she became resolute. "I don't know any two people more married than you are!" She huffed. "Wait, you're divorced?"  
  
Takao didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Yeah. We didn't make it three years. Shin-chan played piano at my wedding."  
  
Kirari looked incredulous. She took a sip of coffee to regroup. "Why did you get divorced?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Irreconcilable differences," Takao said automatically.   
  
"I bet she made you choose." Kirari raised an eyebrow, glaring at Takao.  
  
 _Gah, she doesn't have their looks but she has the Midorima brains._ Takao grimaced, then shrugged. Kirari hmphed. _She got that from Shin-chan, for sure._   
  
In the darkened bedroom down the hall, Midorima lie in bed with Kirari's little Daichi _that name still annoyed him somewhat, it was too close to Daiki_ , listening to the whole conversation. He held his breath, waiting for Takao's response to Kirari's last statement. He'd had his suspicions over the years but never pressed Takao. Now Kirari's "I bet she made you choose" rolled around in his head. _What will Takao say?_  
  
He heard Takao's chuckle; the diffusing-an-awkward-situation chuckle, not the sincere one. "More coffee, Kirari-chan?"  
  
Midorima closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with the hand that wasn't holding the baby. _I'm the reason. I ruined your marriage._ Part of him was full to bursting at the thought Takao chose him but the other part... _You idiot. I would've been fine. How am I supposed to live with this guilt? I ruined your marriage, your chance at a family and happiness. You idiot, Takao._   
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong, Shin-chan?" Takao asked. Midorima had taken two bites of dinner again and just sat there staring at his plate. "Is it not good? Did I do something wrong? Am I getting forgetful in my old age and mixed up the ingredients or something?" He teased.  
  
Midorima didn't answer. _Is he sleeping?_ Takao reached across the table, was going to touch his shoulder, but before he brushed the fabric of Midorima's shirt with his fingertips, Midorima jerked. _Ah, he doesn't want me touching him._ Takao thought of all the almost-touches the last... _what's it been? Has it really been forty years? How did we get so old?_  
  
"Ah, sorry," Midorima grumbled. "I'm...the food's acceptable." _I can't taste anything._   "I think I'm just tired. I'll just go to bed." He stood up, then swayed and grabbed the back of his chair to keep from falling.  
  
"Shin-chan!" Takao closed the distance, sliding under his arm for support. He could feel Midorima's body tense up against him. _He really doesn't want me touching him._ "I know you're stubborn and proud but let me help you."   
  
Midorima looked at Takao, his arm around his shoulder, feeling Takao's other arm around his waist. _It would be so easy. So easy to pull you in like this. To hold you and never let you go. But I don't deserve that._   
  
"Can you maybe cut back on your hours at the hospital?" Takao asked as they made their way to Midorima's room. _I'm worried about you._ "You've been exhausted." They made it to Midorima's bed and Takao helped him sit. _I don't want to let you go._  
  
Midorima immediately felt the absence of Takao's warmth as he stepped back. _Don't let go._ "I can't. I've finally made it this far but there's so much I still need to do. This is my duty." _I've ruined your life so now I must save as many others as I can. I have to balance this out._  
  
Takao frowned. _He looks so tired. So sad._ "Well, get some rest, Shin-chan." _Ask me to stay with you tonight._  
  
 _Stay with me tonight._ "Good night, Takao."  
  
  
  
  
"Shin-chan!" Takao stood up as soon as he heard Midorima come in the door. _He looks awful._ "I'm so glad you're home, I've had a horrible feeling all day is everything--"  
  
"So that's where I left it." Midorima looked at the basket on the little table in the entryway where they kept their keys. Next to it, a little hawk-shaped tie pin.   
  
"Left what? Shin-chan, are you--" Takao stopped when he finally got a good look at Midorima's face. _He was...white. Grey? His eyes are red and puffy. Is he that tired or..?_ Takao followed Midorima's line of sight. _What is that even for? Why is he so worried-_ "Did you forget your lucky item today?"  
  
Midorima looked up at him, eyes dull. "I failed, Takao."  
  
 _What does that even mean?_ "I would've brought it to you, if you'd just asked--" _or are we not even close enough anymore that you'd ask me for something so simple?_ Takao swallowed back tears. _What is happening here?_   
  
"I failed." Midorima repeated, barely audible. "I wasn't fully prepared and it cost someone their life."  
  
It took a moment for Takao to register his meaning. _You really believe someone died because you forgot a tie pin?_ "Shin-chan, you can't really--" his body moved on its own, arms outstretched to hug him.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Midorima shouted. _I don't deserve it! If you touch me, I’ll break down and it’ll be all over._  
  
 _He figured it out. He knows how I feel about him and hates the thought of me close._ Takao's arms dropped to his sides. "Alright. Whatever you say, Shin-chan." _It's my fault. I know he's been tired and distracted, I should've stopped him. I should've double-checked. I should've been making him eat, making him rest._   
  
Midorima stood, his hand on the doorknob to his room. _Takao didn't deserve to be shouted at. It was my fault. This is my karma for stealing his happiness at the sake of my own._   He slowly opened the door, leaving a dejected Takao in the living room. _Takao, I'm sorry._  
  
Takao watched him retreat to his room, despising his own helplessness. _Shin-chan, I'm sorry._  
  
  
  
"Thanks for letting us come say good-bye," Kirari said quietly, her face streaked with tears. "I-I still can't really believe it." She sniffled. "How long had he been carrying on with this? How long was he sick?"  
  
 _I should've noticed sooner._ Takao sighed. "Too long. I thought it was Shin-chan just overworking himself. That he'd bounce back with rest." He ran his hand through his hair. _I hate that I didn't notice in time._ "I should've made him go to the doctor."  
  
Kirari giggled in spite of herself. "He _is_ a doctor. You really think he would've listened?" She looked down the hallway of the so-familiar apartment, the door open to Midorima's room where Daichi was in saying his farewells to a bedridden Midorima. "It breaks my heart that Dai-chan will grow up without him. You two were like my second parents.” She smiled sadly. “I was blessed to grow up surrounded by so much love.”  
  
Takao patted her head. He was numb. He had to keep it together for Shin-chan, Kirari, even little Dai-chan _though I guess he's not that little anymore, he's what, ten?_   
  
"I'm glad he'll be here. With you and only you." Kirari's statement broke his wandering thoughts.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Mom insisted he should be in the hospital. He got mad and said he's spent his life in a hospital, he wasn't going to die there too. The rest of the family was really against him staying at home." Kirari bit her quivering lip and choked back tears. "He finally said, 'This is my final selfish request. Let me just die at home with my Takao.'"   
  
Takao blinked, causing tears to fall. Kirari wiped away her own and smiled slightly. "I never understood how both of you could be so in tune and yet so far apart." She saw Daichi coming down the hallway and stood. "Ready?" He nodded.   
  
Takao got up to see them out. She said goodbye, he was sure of it, but couldn't remember hearing her or what he said in reply. Dazed, he walked into Midorima's bedroom and sat in the chair next to the bed. The chair he'd been sitting in more and more often this past month, watching Midorima's body deteriorate. He thought it was ironic at first that a doctor would refuse medical care but he insisted "it was fate" and that he wanted to die with dignity. Takao had given in; _he's always been stubborn. No reason that would change just because he's dying._  
  
Midorima lie in bed, eyes closed. His eyes opened slowly as Takao settled. "Takao?" It took a moment for his eyes to focus.  
  
"I'm here, Shin-chan," Takao said, voice cracking. He cleared his throat. "I'm here." _I've always been here._  
  
"I'm sorry," Midorima whispered. "I wanted to prove her wrong, that you wouldn't die alone. But it looks like I'm going first. I robbed you of everything..." his inhalation sounded strained, "I wanted to at least repay you by staying till the end."  
  
Takao barked out a laugh. "I can't believe you remember that."  
  
"I've never forgotten it." Midorima's tone was serious. He reached out, his strength gone, his hand shaky and thin and pale. _I should've done this years ago. I should've at least tried._ Takao stayed perfectly still, stunned, as Midorima's fingers brushed his cheek. "I've kept it to myself all this time...to protect you...to protect our friendship..." Another breath. "But every day with you I felt like the luckiest man alive. Thank you, Takao."  
  
Tears poured down Takao's cheeks. His own hand reached up to cover Midorima's, holding it to his face so Midorima couldn't pull away. "You asshole," Takao laughed through his tears. "I've been waiting _fifty_ years...how could you finally say this to me now..." he choked on a sob. He felt Midorima's thumb stroke his cheek and closed his eyes. _I remember your beautiful hands. Your long, taped fingers. Your strong arms shooting three-pointers from across the whole court. I will always remember you that way._ "Being with you was all I ever wanted."  
  
"I've always lov-" Midorima's thumb stopped moving. “Takao—“   
  
Takao clutched at Midorima's hand, desperate. "Shin-chan, don't- don't go—"  
  
"Takao, I love you.”   
"Don't go, Shin-chan, I love you!"  
  
Midorima closed his eyes one last time.  
  
  
  
  
  
The score was Rakuzan 86, Shutoku 70.  
  
“The top four, huh? It’s about what I expected.” Takao was the only one talking as the team walked down the hallway, away from the court. “We did pretty well against Rakuzan.” He was talking just to talk, trying to keep the tears at bay. “Huh? Shin-chan, are you heartbroken?” _I failed you, Shin-chan. I wasn’t good enough._ “But…sorry.” _I’m so sorry._ The tears started pouring down Takao’s face. “I can’t console you right now.” _Please tell me you forgive me._  
  
“I know,” Midorima said. They were walking side-by-side, so close. “Me too.” _I failed you, Takao. I wasn’t good enough._ He looked over at Takao’s crying face. _I want to touch him, to pull him to me, let him cry. Just a little closer and--_

  
His hand gently brushed the top of Takao's hair and Takao fell sobbing into his shoulder, as if he'd just been waiting for Midorima to reach for him. Midorima pulled him closer, walking slowly so the rest of the team could pass them going down the darkened hallway to the locker rooms. "Next time," Midorima said in a whisper, " _this_ time," he corrected himself, kissing the top of Takao's head, "we'll get it right."  
  
  


 

 


End file.
